


Bullet Holes Don't Always Mean Death

by LuciferRising (KatanaRiku)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Also IMFACT kinda just dies, Based on Skydive MV, Because HimDae is life, But it's literally majority B.A.P, But mostly DaeUp and HimDae, DaeUp Age Swap, Dark Concepts, M/M, My baby Daehyun is a innocent squish, Slight OT6 relationship if you squint, Smut, Split Matoki Personalities, The other groups are brief member mentions, There's gonna be a lot of kpop band tags, Ungjae becomes demonic I'm sorry, Uppie is a complete psycho, Who slowly gets tainted(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaRiku/pseuds/LuciferRising
Summary: Daehyun is an average guy going to college, but gets caught up in a shoot out between two very powerful gang groups, B.A.P and Imfact, on his way home, accidentally getting shot. B.A.P's leader Yongguk knows that his trigger happy right hand man Jongup is obsessively infatuated with Daehyun, and agrees to let him keep Dae as a "pet", so long as he never leaves.Will Daehyun slowly begin to go mad trapped behind the same 4 walls for the rest of his life, or will he unwillingly begin to fall in love with his new life, and a certain psychopath who treats him like a queen?





	1. [Prologue] A Kink In The Fated Timeline

He didn't know how to explain it, didn't really care to, but killing was always fun for him. It was like hunting, but animal hunting never gave him the same thrill as hunting people did. Maybe it was the expressions they gave him, the pleas they cried. Maybe it was the way that it was always different. Some fought back, some surrendered instantly, some tried to hide, but they all ended up the same way in the end: dead. He liked to change it up though. His nickname may be Trigger Happy, but he didn't always kill with a gun. If he felt lazy, then he'd use a gun, but most of the time he liked to use a blade. The way the knife would slide into flesh, the sensation of firm skin caving under a dull blade was satisfying in a way that he couldn't find anywhere else,  _in_  anything else. Until the day he ran into Jung Daehyun. The beautiful advanced college boy who collided into him while he'd been stalking a target.

He'd never been distracted by another person before. He'd never been  _attracted_  to another human being before. Blood, and intestines had alway been his gruesome fascination. He was one of the six reasons why B.A.P was such a deadly gang group. So when this random man ended up clutching his shirt while pinned to a stone wall with a serrated edge against his throat, he was shocked by thoughts. He was shocked that he was shocked. All the things he wanted to do to this man, and none of them involved bloodshed.

"Who are you?" He growled lowly.

"Jung Daehyun. Art major at Sungkyunkwan University just down the road. I'm 17, and I live by myself. Please don't hurt me." The information spilled quickly, words falling from the college student's mouth rapidly.

Jongup stared at the pinned man before him, studying him closely. He had smooth tan skin, skin that he could see glowed even in the dark, his hair was dyed the color of cherry blossoms with what looked like purple blending into it. His lips were the perfect shade of red, like he'd been biting on them before he'd ran into the assassin, his upper lip a little fuller than the bottom, bordering on just pure sin. A shiver of anger ran up his spine. He wanted to be the reason for the redness in those seductive lips. He wanted to make them even more swollen. He wanted -

His eyes had been squeezed shut in fear before, but were now slowly opening when he didn't just automatically kill him, revealing beautiful chocolate eyes. They were so dark, like pools of shiny black paint. A small tear drop like mole sat gracefully under one of his eyes. He could see that the fear was still there, but it was now rimmed with a slight wave of curiosity, and hope.

His gaze slid to his throat where his his blade was still pressed to his skin. He tipped it slightly, running the flat side of it along his neck, watching the graceful movement of his throat as he swallowed nervously.

"Please." His thoughts were jolted back to the present, his eyes snapping back up to Daehyun's.

"Please." He croaked again, his velvet voice soft. "Let me go. Please let me go home."

"Home." He mused, eyes sliding back down to that fucking  _gorgeous_  neck. "You want to go home?"

Jongup leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Daehyun's throat, relishing the soft gasp that escaped his mouth. The assassin let out a groan.  _Shit, he tasted fucking incredible too,_ he thought as he ran the flat of his tongue over the 17-year old's collarbone.

"Yes." He gulped. "I just want to go home. I haven't done anything. Please. Just let me go h-home." He begged, his eyes squeezed shut as Jongup nuzzled his nose into the hollow of his throat almost...  _affectionately_.

Jongup didn't say anything at first. He just let unspoken thoughts run through his head as he continued to trace the boy's skin with his lips and tongue.

Finally, he pulled back. A wolfish grin tipped up one side of mouth when he saw the delectable view in front of him. Daehyun was still dressed, as sad as that was to admit. The assassin had never met anyone he wanted to ravish so completely before, but now that that time has come, he had to hold back. He had future plans.

His clothes were still on, and completely intact, though his backpack had slid down his sholder, the strap held loosely in his right hand. His shirt and jacket were rumpled, the first button undone, but otherwise untouched. His head was tilted back, breaths coming in stuttering pants, but Jongup couldn't tell if it was from shock or pleasure. His face was flushed a perfect pink, his chocolate eyes closed, his perfect neck exposed.

Ugh, all he wanted to do right now was to sink his teeth into the flawless skin of his neck, to taste his blood, his flesh, to know him on an almost cannibalistic level. He wanted so badly to pin him to this stone wall, or better yet, to drag him home, and make him scream in ways he never dreamed his voice could reach. He wanted to make him  _sing_ , he wanted to make him writhe, to scream out his name. He wanted -

He snapped his thoughts back to the present. Taking a step back, he gestured out with one arm. "Go. Go straight home. And don't stop. Or I really might take you home with me."

Panic seized Daehyun and, gripping his bag tightly, ran all the way home. He didn't stop until he was back in his apartment with his back leaned against the closed, locked door.

Taking deep, gulping breaths, he finally managed to pull himself from his front door, automatically checking every window on the way to his room. He passed the kitchen thinking that he needed to eat something, but at that moment, he didn't feel all that hungry. Which was unusual. He loved eating.

He sighed. He opened his bedroom door, dropping his bag at the foot of his bed before taking his black jacket off and laying on his desk chair. He sighed again, this one much deeper than before, before undoing his tie and dropping it next to his jacket.

"Tonight was weird." He mused out loud. His thoughts kept returning to the strange man with his lips on his neck while gazing at the quiet street below him, and he found himself blushing. Despite having a blade to his throat, it was kind of..  _exciting_  to have that kind of experience, and come out alive. To come out completely unmarked. What worried him was that he literally let him go. But it was too late to think about that now. He needed to go to bed.

"Looks had a lot to do with it too, Dae." He muttered to himself. He did have to admit, that strange man was fucking beautiful.

He had gloves on, but Daehyun could guess that his fingers were rough, probably very callused. If his guess was right, the man was probably apart of one of those warring gang groups that've been on the news recently, which means he's a killer too. Why didn't that scare him? It got his heart jumping a little bit, but it didn't scare him. His thoughts kept returning to the little fantasy of the man running those rough, callused fingers across his bare skin. Of those lips traveling back over his neck, and shoulders. Of his teeth scraping over, and sinking into his jugular. Of those powerful arms manhandling him ever so roughly. Of that strong body pressing into his. Of - oh lord. He had an issue. He shook his head. Way too many late night fanfiction, and fantasy novels.

He let out a frustrated groan, ripping off the rest his clothes, digging through his drawer for his pajamas. Pulling out one of his three sizes too big t-shirt, he slipped it on, allowing it to fall mid-thigh before walking back over to the window.

Something told him to close the curtain that night, but decided against it last moment. He was seven stories up. Who could possibly be watching him from this high?

✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫

Jongup watched as his college boy undressed for bed, following his movements heatedly from the rooftop of the building directly across from him. It gave him the perfect view.

Death never scared him like it did many, and the seven story height below him was paid no mind as he threw his legs over the edge. Spreading them wide, he placed his palms on the stone edge of the rooftop and leaned forward, hoping to see his college beauty before he went to bed. He sat there for hours after he'd gone to bed, his mind blank, his body motionless. One would think that he was asleep if his eyes weren't open, those black bottomless orbs continuously flicking back and forth, up and down.

Scanning everything.

Missing nothing.

"Jongup." Himchan stood on the ledge, impeccably dressed in a black suit, his hands placed loosely in his pockets. Jongup let out a feral snarl. He was up and on B.A.P's second in command, a blade to his throat, before he could finish the name. Himchan made no action to remove the blade, but simply said, "Dadamato. My mistake. It's time to go home."

The Matoki looked at him, before shoving off of him. He walked over to the ledge again, glancing through the window one last time, letting out one more lustful growl, before turning back to his higher up, and nodding, the both of them falling off the edge.

 

✫

✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫

✫

 

The Matoki are humanoid insanities brought to life by five of the seven sins of the world.

 

The pink Matoki, Tatsmato: The manifestation of Pride

The red Matoki, Shishimato: The manifestation of Sloth

The blue Matoki, Totomato: The manifestation of Envy

The yellow Matoki, Jokomato: The manifestation of Greed

The green Matoki, Dadamato: The manifestation of Lust

 

have been documented.

 

The white Matoki, Kekemato: The manifestation of Gluttony

has been missing for centuries.

The Matoki themselves are sin. Separately, their chaos is containable. For the sake of every life on this planet, let us all hope Kekemato

 

is never found.


	2. Roses Are Red, And So Is Blood Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give Sonamoo, Secret, TRCING, and B.A.P some love. TS is a piece of shit entertainment company, but their groups are just pure gold. TRCING recently debuted, and Sonamoo just had a comeback. B.A.P means absolutely everything to me. Please give them a chance.

**_ 5 Years Later _ **

  
"Daehyu~un!!" A loud voice shrieked his name from the other side of the apartment. Junhoe, his roommate, and best friend of the last five years, suddenly came barreling into his room and flung himself on top of Daehyun, whose eyes flew open and let out a pained "oomph". "JUNG DAEHYUN, WAKE UP!"

"Koo Junhoe. You better have a really good reason for shoving my sternum into my spine, and an even better way to fix the fact that I may never be able to breathe ever again." Daehyun growled angrily, clutching his chest the moment his roommate rolled off the bed.

"Well, duh. Of course I do. Do you really think I would just jump on you without having a way to save my ass?" Junhoe scoffed. "While you were dead, I got up early, solidified our plans with Gamma, and the rest of our friends, and picked up our cap and gowns. BECAUSE GRADUATION'S TODAY! You're welcome."

Daehyun pulled himself into a sitting position. "That's all fine and dandy, but how's that going to stop me from killing you?"

His dorky roommate's face lit up as he remembered, and turned to the rolling chair behind him, lifting a plain looking brown box and placing it on the bed. "I stopped and got cheesecake."

Chocolate eyes narrowed at him. "What kind of cheesecake?"

"Strawberry."

"From-?"

"c27? Where else would I buy it?"

There was a deep pause before, "Go get me a fork."

Junhoe rolled his eyes before tossing a piece of metal onto the bed, but had a smug look that turned into a laugh on his face when Daehyun let out a happy sound around a mouth full of cheesecake. "I swear Dae, with how much you eat, I'm surprised you're not fat. Where do you put it all?"

"Hmm?" Daehyun asked, looking up and Junhoe let out a snort when he got a load of his best friend looking like a runway model chipmunk.

"Never mind. Finish your cheesecake breakfast; we're meeting up with Hansol, Yunhyeong, and Yukwon, and I think Gamma and Delta said that they're bringing Jieun and Eunae with them today. Or was it that we were meeting up with the girls at the restaurant? I can't remember. Also, Byungjoo can't make it to the restaurant because he is celebrating with family, but he'll meet up with us later." Junhoe gave Daehyun a pointed look. "And it is time for you to get your ass out of bed. It's like a quarter past five; you've literally slept the day away."

Daehyun placed the now empty box on his nightstand, paused for a breath, then went, "Nope. I don't wanna get up," and immediately threw the blankets over his head. He burrowed deeper into his bed, preparing to go back to sleep when he was suddenly blasted with cold air.

"Yah! Hyung, we have to meet everyone at Delta's place at 6:30pm, 6:45pm at the very latest, because we have reservations at 7, and graduation at 8! You have to get up now, because you take forever to get ready. Hyung!"

"KOO JUNHOE, YOU ARE DEAD THE MOMENT I GET A HOLD OF YOU."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT.  KILL ME LATER." Pulling the art major out of bed, he shoved him toward the bathroom. "Get. In. The. SHOWER!"

**_Half An Hour Later_ **

  
Delta opened the door to find Daehyun and Junhoe on his doorstep, the latter looking a little tired, probably from handling his foodie of a best friend; Daehyun was a handful sometimes, and he smiled at them both. "Good. Looks like we're all here. Let's get going."

The line to get into the restaurant was crazy long, which made the reservation they'd made a week ago a blessing. They simply walked in and gave their reservation name, and bam. An outdoor seating reserved for nine. The waiter came and took the orders, and they were having fun, laughing, and joking. They'd only been there for twenty minutes when Dae got that _feeling_ again crawling down his spine. Not wanting to ruin everyone's meal, he kept quiet, but his smile was a little more nervous, a little more strained. He was used to feeling the sensation of being watched when he was alone in his room, but he never felt it outside of the apartment. Okay, he did feel it outside the apartment, but only at night when he was walking home alone from school. Always at night, and always when he was alone. He'd long since made peace with the feeling, but it unnerved him greatly to feel it now, with so many people surrounding him. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore, and his eyes flicked around the room in a quick survey.

The feeling didn't go away. It stayed with him even as they finished eating, and made their way to the University. Delta noticed that the usually loud Daehyun was quieter than a mouse, and poked him in the side, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You okay, Dae?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm getting that feeling that we're being watched."

Delta snorted. "Watched? You mean by that man you ran into five years ago? I think you're just paranoid, Daehyunnie. A cat could be staring at you. Very freaky." He teased.

"Don't fuck with me, Delta. You may not believe me, but I swear, he's here. I feel the same weird, tingly sensations I get when at night when I'm home alone. Like someone's watching me."

Daehyun let out a small squeak when Hansol suddenly threw himself at him, clinging to his back like some sort of odd koala monkey. "Even in your bedroom, Daehyunnie? Are you sure it's not because you've been single for too long? I mean, it's been how long since 'your brush with death'? Are you sure he was that taken with you? I probably wouldn't be interested in you after I saw how much food you could inhale in one siting. Where do you even put it all? You never gain any weight, yet you eat enough for the all of us combined." 

The art major took a swipe at his friend who let out a squeal. "Kim Hansol, I swear if I get a hold of you before we have to put on our cap and gowns, I'm throwing you off the nearest cliff. Only Junhoe can make that comment." Fearing for his life, the older boy let out another shriek, released Daehyun and ran towards Gamma for safety who simply picked up the dance major, and dropped him on Byungjoo, who happened to be passing by.

"B-Jooo~!!" Hansol purred, burying his face into the back of his boyfriend's neck.

B-Joo looked at the group, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around the older boy in his arms as he nuzzled into his side. "Hey, guys. What's up? Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Eunae squealed. "In less than three hours, we're all going to be graduates of Sungkyunkwan University's advanced student program! We'll be college graduates with our Doctorates degrees!"

Jieun, Eunae, Hansol, Daehyun, Junhoe, Byungjoo, Delta, Gamma, Yunhyeong and Yukwon all grinned at each other. _Five years with these dorks_ , Daehyun thought. _I'm going to miss hanging out with them constantly._

"Let's promise to hang to still hang out with each other when this is all over." He said suddenly, surprising everyone. 

 Yunhyeong spoke first, smiling shyly. "Yes," he said in his quiet voice. "Let's continue hanging out like this. You guys have become like family."

The entire group had always had a soft spot for Yunhyeong because he so puppy-like and sweet, so when he agreed to Daehyun's proposal, they all automatically hugged him in that awkwardly huge ten person pile up that they had, wrapping their arms around him, and agreeing profusely. Suddenly, Yukwon let out a yelp. "Shit! Guys, it's 7:53pm!! The Ceremony starts in seven minutes!" 

So that's how they ended up running down the sidewalk towards the University at full speed while pulling on their gowns, and holding onto their caps as they raced past random people. The group barely made it, tearing into the room of graduates at 7:59pm, gasping and panting as they collapsed into their seats. The Ceremony started at eight on the dot. 

**✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫**

 

"Oh, that was painful to sit through," Byungjoo said. "But at least it's over now, and we're free! Let's go to the amusement park."

  
"We are all in our twenty's, and you want to go to the amusement part?" Jieun asked, giving him a weird look. 

"Yeah, but if you don't want to, I can understand." A evil light glinted in his eyes. "The lot of us have a lot of energy because we're young. But you're old. You don't have the motivation -" he was cut off by a shout.

"Yah! You little punk. I am not OLD! Get over here! I'll show you how much energy I have by sitting on your corpse!" Jieun shrieked, chasing after him. The only reason she caught him was because he was laughing too hard to actually run away fast enough.

They all laughed at the comical way Jieun 'strangled' him, the cartoon-y way his head flopped back and forth as she shook the younger, as they walked to Daehyun and Junhoe's apartment for their little post-graduation party.  Tonight was going to be a lot of fun. With school no longer an issue, they could stay up as long as they wanted to, and get drunk with each other without fearing going to school with a hangover.

At least that was the plan. But if anything was learned that night, it was that not everything always... goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before all a y'all get on me for spelling U-Kwon's name wrong, HOLUP. I know I did. I wanted to use his real name, but it felt odd splitting his name into Yoo Kwon, and I didn't want to use his stage name either, so I ended up combining them. I'm sorry BBC. Don't sue me. U-Kwon's my Block B bias.


	3. Roses Are Red, And So Is Blood Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise chapter 4 will be longer. Hopefully, much longer.

"Well, well, well. What's this? A group of grads fresh out of college, I see. Hmm. How will I dismember you?" A massive shadow blotted out the moonlight from behind, and everyone froze. He stood directly behind Daehyun, who slowly looked up, fear turning into a lead brick in his stomach the moment he recognized him.

_Why is he here?!_

It was Ungjae, IMFACT's bloodlust filled hound dog. If  it runs, breathes, or bleeds, he won't just kill it. He'll tear if apart piece by piece, little by little, while it's still alive, writhing, bleeding out, and begging for mercy. This guy is more demonically psycho, than animalistically, like his attacker was, but they both gave off that dark, deadly aura that someone gets when you know you're going to die. The six foot something man towered over Daehyun, grinning maniacally down at him as he slowly reached for his throat. His fingers just curled around his neck when, "Let him go, Jae. He's not the reason why we've come here. You should avoid killing anything for the time being."

The assassin whirled around and let out a growl that borderline sounded like a scream. "Why, Jian?! It's not like anyone will miss a bunch of kids! And as soon as we kill the bastard Matoki group B.A.P, all this, and their lives, will be ours anyway."

Daehyun's heart sped up into overdrive. This was bad. This was so very, very bad. Not only was Ungjae here, the gang member that left a bloody trail of body parts behind him, but their leader Jian was here too, with Jeup, Taeho, and Sang right behind him. The entire IMFACT gang was here, standing in front of them. Incheon's deadliest gang was standing in front of him. "Just one, Jian. Let me kill just one."

"Fine. Choose one. Kill them quickly. We don't have the freedom for you to take your time." Ungjae's grin turned into something purely from nightmares, as he showed all of his teeth, all too sharp to be natural, in a twisted form of a smile. His mouth was open far too wide as he turned to Dae; it looked like he was going to eat him up, swallow him whole. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ungjae got closer, hoping that someone would save him. He hoped his friends managed to escape while they were all distracted. He felt cold hands wrap around his throat tightly, tilting his head up as the vice grew tighter and tighter, cutting off his airways when suddenly, a new voice joined the conversation. 

  
"I wouldn't kill that one, if I were you. I mean, I guess you could, but it wouldn't be recommended." A man in a pair of black jeans, a pink bunny eared hoodie, and what looked like a pink gas mask that resembles their Matoki symbol, with six centered dots in two vertical rows of three, sat comfortably on the building above them all, gazing at them all calmly. Turning to Daehyun, who was still in Ungjae's stilled fingers, he said, "Don't worry about your friends, Daehyunnie. Toto and Joko moved them out of the way. They're safe."

The amount of relief he felt at that moment was unexplainable. His eyes fell closed again as he relaxed in the hound's death grip. Before he could have any other thought filter through his head, he was blasted with a gust of wind, and greeted with an inhuman scream. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself curled in a pair of strong arms 20 feet away from his attacker who was standing in the same place as before, but now hunched over and screaming at his bloody fingers. No.. He was screaming over his _missing_ fingers. The fingers that had been wrapped around Daehyun's throat moments before were now scattered on the ground at the shrieking hound's feet.

  
"Don't touch what's mine." A familiar voice growled, filtering out of the spiked green gas mask, his green hooded body wrapped around Dae in a very protective, almost possessive way, a bloody knife held in Ungjae's direction in one hand.

"As you might've guessed, Dada is very much attached to our Daehyunnie here." The pink Matoki said.

  
"And if we're all going to be honest, over the last five years," a red Matoki continued, appearing beside him, his mask looking the most like a gas mask.

  
"All of us Matoki have taken quite a liking to him. He belongs to us." Jian whirled around when a voice spoke behind him, taking a step back when he saw that the blue Matoki towered over him.

  
"And you threatened our Daehyunnie. You tried to kill him." Joko growled lowly beneath his mask, rounding on the other three IMFACT members.

"And that's not okay." All five Matoki said together. Jian gasped, whirling around when he heard Taeho and Sang let out strangled gurgles. Tats and Shishi both had crossbows in hand, lowering now that they'd already shot two of his members. He could only watch in horror as Joko and Toto took the arrows in one hand, the other hand braced against his still breathing members, and ripped them out just to stab them again. And again.

And again.  
And again.  
And again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

Until the bodies were no longer identifiable through facial recognitions. They were no longer identifiable at all.

A half formed scream from behind him made him tear his eyes from Taeho and Sang's dead and broken, bloody bodies just to watch as Tatsmato jumped of the three story building, and landing on Jeup's stomach. The pink Matoki held two long, glinting silver objects, one in each hand, that were similar to knitting needles, and shoved them deep into Jeup's eyes. Fear became the only emotion he felt as his oldest member screamed in pain for a minute before slumping on the cold ground, dead.

Ungjae was the only one left, but as he turned to him, the green Matoki suddenly left the college boy he'd been protecting and literally scaled his hound in seconds. Dropping his knife on the ground, Dadamato braced his feet on Ungjae's shoulders, he gripped his head tightly. And _began twisting_. He kept twisting and pulling until the hound's skin began to rip. Shrieks of rage, pain, and horror bounced off the buildings around them, but everyone's learned not to mess with the Matoki's business. Doing so always results in death.

Finally, in a spray of blood, Ungjae's head came off, and Jian stared in disbelief as his hound toppeled over. Dead. Headless. His eyes returned to Dada who now stood with the college boy, who clung to him on shaking legs. _How could he have ever thought that killing the Matoki would've been easy?_ He sneered angrily, inwardly, and pulled out the gun he'd hidden from them, aimed at the two, and fired every round.

**✫ ☆ ✫**

  
Daehyun was grateful for the Matoki saving him, but was shocked they ALL liked him. He wondered if they all felt sexual feelings towards him, or if it was just simply platonic. He was still stuck in his swirling thoughts when Dada came back from beheading Ungjae. The green Matoki helped him to his feet silently, his legs still shaking from the shock of everything that just happened. He tilted his head up to say thank you when he saw Jian move. Instinct overtook him, and he shoved Dada behind him as IMFACT's leader emptied all seven rounds into him. There was a moment of silence, of everyone staring in shock, and then he saw Toto and Joko tear into Jian, before everything turned into absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry IMFACT!! I needed a group that had 5 members that I could kill off easily. Please forgive my crime off killing you all off T^T Please give IMFACT (and AlphaBAT) some love. They desperately need the love. Until chapter 4!! Love you guys!!


	4. Things Always Get Worse Before They Get Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely Marshmallows!! I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter, but it's finally up!! And so much longer, like I promised ❤ I hope you like it.

"DAEHYUN!" Dada screamed, as he caught the falling boy. He could see that his eyes were still moving, indicating that he was still alive, though they were incredibly unfocused, his breath coming in short pants. Shishimato leaped off the building, landing on Jeup's cold corpse, and quickly strides over to the two.

"Is he still alive?" Shishi's deep voice boomed.

"Yes, but barely." Joko said. "I feel that he won't survive for long if he doesn't get help." He looked up at his leader, who was looking at the green Matoki frantically try to stamp the bleeding.

Dada looked up at him, eyes pleading. "Can I? Please?"

"Only if he survives. Take him to the compound. Let the med team take care of him for now."

"But Shishi -!" Dada was cut off from a violent look from his leader.

"Do not argue! Take him to the med team, Dada. There's nothing you can do for him now besides listening to what I say. If you continue to argue with me, he won't _survive_ to _see_ tomorrow. He's barely hanging on as it is. It's up to you now whether he lives or not. _Take him to the compound_."

The green Matoki grit his teeth, but tightened his grip on Daehyun, and spat out an angry, "Fine," before disappearing into the dark like all he'd ever been was a shadow.

Shishi sighed. He knew Dada was just anxious. He'd been following Daehyun around everywhere ever since he found the beauty. The boy had become an immense distraction, and if anyone mentioned him in a negative sense, or told him that he needed to let him go, blood was shed. Five years ago, he couldn't tell if he was just obsessed with him on a romantic level, or if it was just an unhealthy infatuation. Now, it was obvious that his violent member was in love with him. Normally, he wouldn't be so worried for him if it was just Dada's human personality, Jongup, that in love with him, but Dadamato was too, and that made the leader fear for Daehyun's safety. The youngest three, Joko, Dada, and Toto, were the most violent in the group. Luckily, Joko and Toto didn't seem interested in the boy sexually. If anything, they were interested in having someone to care for them, someone motherly. It was Tats he needed to watch. Maybe allowing Daehyun into the compound had been a bad idea...

 

 

**✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫**

_** Daehyun's Recovery: Day One ** _

  
He was in critical condition. They'd all returned home after cleaning up their bloody playground, and the med team captain walked up to Shishi, his head down.

"He's been stabilized, but if he'd been brought here any later than he had been, we wouldn't have been able to do anything. The amount of blood he'd lost before his arrival was almost too much, and he needed a couple of blood transfusions after we had to dig out all those bullets." He shook his head. "Dadamato is in the other room. He kept trying to kill my team whenever the boy he brought in would scream. He removed himself after Chaerin told him that the boy would die if he didn't stop. What about this child is so important that you would allow him to be brought here of all places? What about him makes Master Dada act in this manner?"

"Out of bounds, Insoo." Shishi rumbled warningly, causing Insoo to tip his head down further in apology. "That is not important. All you need to know is that he was injured on our account, and saving his life is how we'll make it better. What happens to him after that is not of your concern. How long is his estimated recovery time?"

Insoo turned to Daehyun, who lay on the med bay bunk in his injury induced comatose, and tilted his head. "Taking into account the blessing that none of the bullets hit anything vital, I would say at least two months? Six months tops. Whoever shot him had horrendous aim." 

"Good. As soon as he's able to be released, send Hanbyul to Kiseop. He should feel more comfortable with him. Have Kiseop guide him Upstairs. If his situation makes a turn for the worst, tell me. I'll make the decision then."

Insoo bowed deeply. "As you wish, sir. I will carry out everything as you say. Though the boy's injuries aren't bad enough for him to die. He should be Upstairs with you within the next couple of weeks."

There was a massive crash, and a scream of pain echoed through the walls. It was soon followed by Chaerin shouting angrily in the next room. Shishi and Insoo automatically turned and rushed into the next room to find Choa curled up in a corner behind Chaerin's legs and shaking in fear, with said woman holding her ground against an angry Dadamato. Chaerin had out her signature whip, loosely wrapped around her hands, and was obviously prepared to use it. "Master Dada, get a hold of yourself! Choa hasn't done anything wrong! She is just staff nurse. She doesn't know any information on the boy you brought in. Hurting her will get you nowhere!" 

Dada growled lowly, advancing a few steps only to scramble backwards when the tip of Chae's whip cracked the air in front of his mask. She wouldn't actually strike him unless absolutely necessary because he was her master, but Chaerin's job was to protect the weaker staff members from the more violent patients that they took care of and, if need be, from the Matoki themselves. She was more than capable of fending off Dada, but only from a distance. Had it been any other person attacking her, close combat would be no problem, but Dada specialized at ripping people apart. Even someone as highly trained as Chaerin wouldn't be able to last more than a few seconds at the hands of this Matoki.

Shishi took in the scenery in front of him, watched as Chaerin's whip cracked again, watched as Choa clung to Chae's legs, whimpering in fear as she was protected by her. Finally, he boomed out, "Dada, that's enough. Leave them be. Choa has nothing to do with this matter. She simply takes care of the units we send out. She has nothing to do with special patient. If you have pent up aggressions to release, you know where to go, and that's not here."

The green Matoki let out a completely inhuman sound, a thunderous rumble that echoed around the room from deep in his chest as he turned around, his violent gaze falling on the med captain, his voice becoming a hiss. "She may not know about his condition, but you certainly do, _Doctor Insoo_. How is he?"

Insoo felt a cold chill skitter up his spine, causing it to become rigid, as the Matoki's now glowing green eyes focused on him. He rounded on the poor man like a predator stalking its chosen prey. He shifted from one foot to the other nervously, swallowing the thick lump that had formed in his throat and halting his speech. His hands began to sweat, and he risked a glance at Shishi, who just looked back at him with a bored look in his eyes.

"INSOO!" Dada screamed. "ANSWER ME!"

The doctor's eyes bugged when clawed fingers wrapped around his throat and lifted him from the ground. Any sort of speech he may have formed were now reduced to nothing but choked garbling. Knife like nails dug into his neck as his own blunt nails scrabbled uselessly at the Matoki's. As his vision began to blur, the doctor's last thought as he hung a foot and a half off the ground was an unvoiced plea for his master to save him. At that moment, Shishi's eyes flashed red briefly, and Insoo dropped to the floor as Dada was tossed into the opposite wall. The green Matoki was up before the wall debris could settle, a horrendous roar tearing from his lungs. 

Shishi grit his teeth underneath his mask. This wasn't good. The form of attachment Jongup had on Daehyun went a lot deeper than he thought. He was losing himself to worry which was allowing Dada to show himself. His human skin was cracking, and if he didn't figure out a way to either get Jongup to take back control, remove him from the premises, or find a way to subdue him, every human within a twenty mile radius will be killed. Including Daehyun.

Dada lowered his head, and Shishi cursed softly under his breath. Jongup's once glowing _human_ eyes were gone, replaced with Dada's pupil-less eyes, the sclera already completely consumed by the Matoki's ever growing dominance in the man's body. Both of them were losing time. Dada screamed again and launched himself at his leader who caught him with ease, and slammed him into the ground. The red Matoki ran through every possible situation he could possibly come up with that allowed everyone in the area to live. If Dada took full control of Jongup, his soul swap may trigger the transformations in the younger Matoki, causing them to accidentally awaken, and that was the last thing he wanted. A world wide slaughter wasn't something on his current To-Do list.

He almost gave up and started thinking of a list of people he could sacrifice when an idea popped into his head. Keeping a firm grasp on Dada's throat, he dragged him out through the door and to the room the leader had come from as he thrashed behind him. Forcing the green Matoki to stand, he aggressively turned his head so that he was staring at Daehyun's still sleeping form. "Look at him, Dada. Look at the boy. HE'S FINE."

Dada snarled, and attempted to wrench his head from Shishi's grip, his eyes skipping everywhere but to where the college beauty lay. The growl that echoed out from Shishimato's chest caused the younger to seize up, allowing him to shove him against the bed, so that the younger's face was literally inches from their sleeping beauty's. 

"LOOK. AT. HIM."

The green Matoki stared at Daehyun's face, his pupil-less eyes scanning every inch of it, looking for any sign of further damage. When he was satisfied that the damage to the wall hadn't affected Dae at all, he reached out to touch his face with unexpected gentleness. Insoo, Choa, and Chaerin watched as Dada began to calm down, his claws shrinking back to normal, blunt human nails, solid green eyes losing their alien feel. "Daehyun." He breathed out as his palm cupped his cheek, a small smile adorning his face at the soft sigh that slipped past Daehyun's lips. "You're okay."

"I told you."

 

 

**☆ ✫ ☆**

_ **Daehyun's Recovery: Day Three** _

 

 

 

"He's been asleep for two week, Insoo. How much longer will it take for him to wake up?" An irritated voice mumbled.

"It's only been three days, Hanbin. Stop being so dramatic. You have to understand that he's just a boy -" a second voice, Insoo, cut off.

"He's 22." 

"Not everyone has experience being shot constantly like you do." The second voice retorted sourly. "Not only was he thrust into something that he wasn't supposed to witness, but he was shot seven times after witnessing a one sided blood bath. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy wakes up with psychological trauma to match the wounds that are now scarred into his body."

A scoff sounded off to his left. The first man must've moved. The other man sighed. "You were in his position once before, Hanbin, before the Matoki took you in. Please have some consideration for his situation."

That was all Daehyun heard before the sea of unconsciousness came back to pull him under once more.

 

 

**☆ ✫ ☆**

_**Daehyun's Recovery: Week One** _

  
His head hurt. His chest hurt. Breathe. He couldn't breathe. His chest was constricting. Pain flared everywhere as beeping screamed around him, as well as voices shouting loudly, trying to be heard over the machinery and cacophony of sounds.

"This isn't good!"

"Insoo! What's going on?!"

"I don't know! He was fine one minute, and the next he's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Fix it, then! If the Matoki find out that we failed the one request they asked of us, we're all _dead_!"

More shouting. Something pricks his arm, but it was barely registered over the overwhelming agony that continued to swirl around in his veins.

Blackness.

 

 

**☆ ✫ ☆**

**_Daehyun's Recovery: Week Two_ **

  
Daehyun woke up to multiple voices speaking in hushed tones around him. Keeping his eyes closed, he slowly adjusted to his surroundings. His abdomen was sore. He stayed as still as he could until his body demanded he readjust his resting position. A soft groan of pain slipped from his lips as he shifted his shoulders ever so slightly, his small noise of discomfort causing all the voices to cease their talking. A moment of silence passed before a deep voice made of silk spoke his name. "Daehyun?"

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Daehyun scanned his surroundings, but nothing registered. There were seven individuals standing all around his bed, with an eighth standing by the door. One of them wore a pink mask, his captivatingly dark eyes scanned his face. "You're awake a lot sooner than I had thought you'd be. How do you feel?"

Daehyun opened his mouth, but nothing came out. After swallowing a few times, he tried again. "Hurts." His voice came out as a faint scratchy croak.

The masked man chuckled quietly. The sound of it was dull, emotionless. "I'm not surprised. You took several gunshots for my fellow Matoki; it's only natural for you to be in pain."

Daehyun stared at the vertical dots on the Matoki's mask, trying to focus on the small white circles, but his vision was blurring, color fading from his sight faster than he would like. Another chuckle left the man in front of him, this one much softer than the first, and a velvet gloved hand covered his eyes gently. "Sleep a little longer, Jung Daehyun. You are not quite ready to wake up yet."

 

 

 

 

And just like that, consciousness abandoned him faster than a flick of a light switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note: WHERE ARE MY FELLOW iKONicS?! MY CHILDREN ARE HAVING A COMEBACK IN JANUARY!!!! FINALLY YG YOU'RE LATEE
> 
> So excited!!!
> 
> Anywhoo, did anyone catch what my mayjor hint on the Matoki? If you have theories as to what I'm planning, leave a comment!!


	5. Flashbacks And Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh for the love of all things holy guys, this too me so long. I am so sorry for the wait, but here we go. Please enjoy <3

Daehyun's recovery was right on the mark, taking just as much time as Insoo had predicted, but something was slightly wrong. His dream patterns were spazzing off the charts, often rocketing in odd, random formations, going one way only to shoot to another.

**✫ ☆ ✫**

_The landscape around him was so charred, nothing but ash remaining. Where was this? Where was he? This wasn't Korea, was it? It couldn't be._

_But it was. He was standing in the remaining blackened pieces of where his house once stood. He looked around in shock, wandering into the streets of was left of his home in Busan. There was nearly nothing left of, well, anything. His entire town was reduced to nothing; simply rubble and charred wood. His entire home town was reduced to a ghost town. Daehyun spun around in circles, screaming for someone, anyone, to answer him back. Panic began to crawl up his throat, tasting of bile and vomit, and he threw up behind a rock before a cracked voice called out for help._

_"H-help~ help me please..." The voice trailed off into a tapered whimper before calling out again in the same voice. If Daehyun wasn't so terrified of the rubble around him, he may have noticed the fact that the voice cried out in the same broken way, in the same lilted tone, with the same pleading words, every few seconds, but he was so desperate to find someone alive that his fear overrode every logical explanation._

_He ran forward until he saw a twisted wrist peeking out from a pile of blackened wood, and he raced to unbury the woman beneath the house. Little by little, the voice became louder, stronger, and less fearful. The voice become quieter, but stronger, almost... taunting, as he pulled away the last bar from the woman's twisted form. The lower half of her body was torn off, ripped completely apart in a very brutal way, her insides spilled on the dusty wood floorboards beneath. Her blood had long since dried, causing her intestines to stick to the ground, her rib-cage shattered and wide open like someone had beat it in with a club, and pried it open. Her left arm was gone as well, her flesh torn off at the middle of her forearm, her shattered ulna and radius exposed. Her right arm was in much better condition, with only black bruises splattered up and down her skin, though her shoulder was completely disconnected. Her neck was twisted at such horrid angle that there was no way she could still be alive, yet here she was, her lilting voice crying out seductively with her crooked jaw, missing teeth, and gouged eye. The woman's one good eye slid to meet his, and several shards of ice slid down Daehyun's spine, and it had nothing to do with the amount of insects that inhabited the woman's dead, or dying, body._

_"You found me~" She murmered quietly. "You shouldn't have found me. But you did. So, won't you keep me company?"_

_Her good arm made a horrendous cracking sound as it popped back into place, her hand raising up to wrap around his throat with inhuman strength. Daehyun let out a panicked warble, but the dead hand around his throat made it impossible to make any noise at all. But in a wasteland like this, who was going to hear him scream? But he struggled anyways. Suddenly, he was on his back, with the corpse on top of him, feeling her sticky blood seeping into his pants, and she screamed at him to just die. His vision began to get spotty, and just as he was ready to black out, if felt like the ground gave out on him as his whole body fell backwards into a black abyss._

**✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫**

_Daehyun slowly blinked his eyes open, the sudden sunlight harsh on his irises. No, it wasn't sunlight. It was too artificial to be sunlight. "Is he awake?"_

_"I don't know. He keeps blinking, but I don't know if he can actually see anything."_

_"It's because you have the light right in his eyes, you twat waffle. Move it."_

_There was loud scuffling, and growling, as multiple voices spoke around him like he couldn't hear them. Their voices were very strange, vocals layered upon each other so thickly that it sounded like they were in a cave, or that there were four times the amount of people than there most likely were. The light was removed from near his face, pulled back just far enough for him to make out five hulking forms towering over him, and at that moment he wished he couldn't see. It wasn't that they were all that scary looking. It was more along the lines that their presence itself was utterly frightening. He was in the presence of demons._

_The first one to catch his eyes was the cerulean blue one in the back. He was the farthest away from him, standing behind the other four, but his massive size made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was easily three feet taller than the others, his form more broad. Out of the five of them he seemed to be one of the most... humanoid of the group. They all resembled rabbits in some way, but they were all different. He was slightly hunched over at the shoulders, not like he had an actual hunchback, but slouched just enough to show the blade-like protrusions running down its spine. It was more like he was tired. His hands were the scariest thing about it, with their massive size and claws that he continuously rubbed, and clacked, together, creating sparks whenever they touched the other hand. When he noticed Daehyun staring, the blue bunny grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, and wiggled his fingers in the air, showing off something that made his stomach drop. His claws had turned themselves into blades. They were demon-like, armored and hooked like scythes at the middle knuckle. A long tongue slithered out, and licked the transformed fingers, its terrifying smile growing as the bunny-like creature watched Daehyun's increasing fear and anxiety build._

_Suddenly, something pink smacked the blue bunny, startling both of them. "HYUNG?! WHY'D YOU HIT ME???"_

_"You're scaring Daehyun-ah! He's stuck in his human form, and you're messing with his human psyche." The pink bunny snarled, his fur spiking in anger. "Leave my baby alone."_

_"It seems his body isn't the only thing stuck. His memories don't seem to have followed the transformation. He doesn't seem to recognize any of us." The crimson rabbit rumbled out. His voice was the overall deepest, but something about the hot pink that made his heart stutter in a familiar way._

_"Maybe he just needs a little... help?" One rabbit called out. The voice seemed to float down from the ceiling, and when Daehyun looked up, the dandelion rabbit was clinging to the ceiling like some demented version of a spider. "Like a knock to the head, or something?"_

_"I can do that." The emerald rabbit snarled out suddenly. He'd been quiet up until now, the option to beat something automatically perking his interest. "I'll hit him. I'll do it."_

_His eagerness to strike Daehyun instantly tipped the crimson rabbit off, telling him that the younger was a little too eager. "Dadamato. No. I forbid you to lay a finger on him."_

_The green rabbit ignored him, and continued to slink forward, its alien-like eyes drilling holes into his target. Daehyun's body was frozen in fear, his eyes wide as he saw the hunger, and promise of violence, in the rabbit's eyes. And it terrified him._

_"Dadamato. Stand down." The rabbit was once again ignored, the green rabbit's focus lasered onto something else._

_"One tap won't hurt. Too much." It said. "If he bleeds, then it's his fault for not doing the transfer right. I won't kill him. I just want a taste. He always tasted the best, but Tatsmato always kept him for himself."_

_The pink rabbit snarled at the other, launching himself in front of Daehyun, wyvern wings spread to block the human from Dadamato's point of view. "He's my mate, and you will not lay a single claw on him. I forbid it."_

_"Step aside, Tats. All I want is a taste. Just one drop."  Dada raised his claws threateningly._

_Tats didn't say anything. He simply lowered his stance into a crouch and threw himself at the younger, the two of them rolling, and snarling, and snapping at each other, metal claws linked together in a death grip. The red rabbit barely managed to move Daehyun off of the table, and flying into the sky, out of the way, before the two warring rabbits smashed into it.Tats grabbed one of Dada's ears, and twisted, a loud snapping sound echoing around the domed room before a horrendous shriek filled the air. The emerald creature retaliated by slicing several gashes into its opponent's pink fur, and scratching his eyes, temporarily blinding him and staining pink fur with red._

_As Tatsmato screamed in pain and rage, Dada took the momentary pause to turn and throw himself into the air, attempting to reach Daehyun before Tats regained his composure, but he was just a little too slow. Hooked claws snagged the green rabbit's long tail, and pulling him out of the sky, tossing him into the ground._

_"Tatsmato, take Daehyun. Put him out. He doesn't need to see anymore."_

_The red rabbit handed the human to the enraged pink rabbit, who took him, and held him like a broken antique doll. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Dae." He whispered softly, his closed eyes still bleeding. "It's time to go back to sleep for now, but don't worry. We'll be reunited soon."_

_The last thing he saw was the crimson rabbit landing on the green bunny with its three toed feet, a loud boom echoing around them, and the younger rabbit not responding when the other dragged him away by his ears, before a massive paw covered his eyes, and blackness engulfed him one more._

**✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫**

_He woke up in a another dark room, and once again, he wasn't alone, but he wasn't surrounded either. It was just the pink rabbit that was next to him. He was curled up asleep next to Daehyun, but surprisingly, he didn't feel nervous at all. All he felt was warmth, and... love? At a closer inspection, the pink rabbit wasn't injured, and a surprising amount of relief flooded his mind._

_What was it's name again?_

_**Tatsmato** , his brain supplied instantly.  **Your mate**. _

_Dae stood up to look out the window across the room, when he realized that his body was not the same it had been in his last memory surge. Looking down, he noticed that he now stood on all fours, white furry paws replacing his feet. He rushed over to a mirror, and part of him wanted to scream, while another part of him found this form natural. He looked like a wolf. Like a massive snow white wolf with rabbit facial features, and a short tail that looked like a mix of a bunny's bob, and a dog's tail. Like all of the other rabbits he'd met before, he had a mouthful of sharp canine teeth, long metal claws, with his ears standing tall on his head. He felt like he should be freaking out to be stuck in such a different form, but a large part of himself told him that this was natural, that he looked like this all the time. And for some reason, he wasn't worried._

_He wasn't worried about his new body, wasn't worried about where he was. He wasn't worried about the deadly rabbit that was asleep on the bed that he was just in, and he when he thought of the green rabbit that had tried to kill him in his last memory that seemed like a dream, he wasn't at all worried about him._

_The rabbit on the bed shifted, and seemed to notice that Daehyun wasn't asleep beside him anymore, and shifted, his pink eyes opening slowly. Turning to look at him, _Tats_ stood to walk over to him. Unlike the last memory, _Tats_ walked on all fours like Daehyun, and poked Dae in the shoulder gently. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you awake right now?"_

_A warm feeling spread throughout Daehyun's body, surprising him. Was he really that happy that he'd called him baby? The answer to that was yes. Yes, he was. It made him so happy that a loud rumble echoed in his chest._

_"Nothing," he said softly. "I just had a strange dream. It made me uncomfortable."_

__Tats_ mato let out a worried sound, and nuzzled up to Daehyun, sharing the warmth that radiated off of his pink fur. "I'm sorry, Keke. Come back to bed. I'll make sure that it doesn't come back."_

_**Keke? Was that my name, or am I just seeing things through someone else's eyes?** He thought to himself as the rabbit led him back to their shared bed, which he now noticed was actually more of a nest than a bed. He settled down next to  _Tats_ , practically cuddling up to him until their fur began to blend._

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"...Okay."_

**✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫**

Daehyun woke up with a tears in his eyes, the feeling that his significant other was not next to him filling his chest with cold air,  and making it hard to breathe. He didn't even care that he was finally completely awake. He needed the secure feeling of his..his.. the reality of what he wanted crashed over him, and he bolted upright. The people around him startled, and begun asking him dozens of questions, but he couldn't hear any of them. Their voices were just faint ringing in his ears. There was only one voice he wanted to hear right now, and it was -

"TATSMATO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. What did y'all think? What're your theories? Comment them down below. I'd love to see what y'all think of <3


End file.
